castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Victoriasexy4140/Team
Blade,Buffy,SpiderMan and Wolverine are the ones i choose to pick for my team of Vampire Slayers. My team name is The Vampire Bladers. 'Blade: He is a vampire hybrid who can walk during the day and the night and he takes a vaccine to control his thirst for blood plus he kicks the vampires asses hard core. Buffy Sumers: She started out as just a ordinary girl who in her teen age moves to a place by a hellmouth in a small town then there she becomes a slayer by her watcher after the slayer died before her effentily she becomes one of the most strongest slayer to ever be known. She goes through alot of weird adventures along the way along with that she falls in love with a vampire Angel and all hell brakes lose. SpiderMan/Peter Parker: Peter Parker got bit by a radioactive spider and the next morning he could see with out glasses. A few days later he has his grandpa Ben drop him off at a Libary but he goes to a wrestling place instead and after the fight he went to the office of the place and saw a guy running with a bag and didnt stop him. The guy went a block away and stole his uncle bens car but got shot in the progress of the robbery. Peter went after him in the costum he got for the fight,chased him to a buliding and then went in and accedentily killed the guy and thats his story. Wolverine/Logan: Wolverine was born a mutant and killed his father when he was around 12 and ran away with his brother Victor ever sense that they fought in every major war the last war they actted in was the vietnam War Victor went on rage and killed some of the soliders then Logan stepped in then they both where sentenced to death then got shot but lived because they have a healing factor. They then are recriuted by General Strucker then attend a secret misson to get Antimantum but at the end Logan leaves the group without his brother. After that years later Victor was huntting down the old team to make weapon x. During that time Logan is living in Canada With his girlfriend but get found by General Srucker but when they arrive they want him to do a job but Logan declines the offer. Then Victor is sent to Canada to kil his girlfriend so he takes the job to get revenge. Logan confronts him with his bone claws but gets the crap beat out of him and Victoe brakes his claws but he goes the the hospital and the docters think he is really hurt but wakes up and fights his way to the hall way because he grabs General Strucker. Strucker then offers to get him better claws to get Victor by sugery. He gets their then gets but into a tank with tubs and nidles to fill his body with Antimantum that they got from the mission years before but the bad part is strucker wants him as a weapon but Logan now Wolverine hears his plan and escapes un scrached. And from their on he stops his plan and because of the loss of his memory he goes to the Usa and eventaly joins up with the X-Men to try and gain his memory back step by step and along the way he discovers more well helping the X-Men with missions to stop evil so on and so on you known the rest of his story. ' Category:Blog posts